Spike at Your Service/Gallery
Opening Twilight's library S3E9.png|Yet another opening shot of Golden Oaks Library. Spike counting the 10th book S3E9.png|Admiring quite a stack of books. Spike counting the number of books S3E09.png|Spike, counting the number of books. Spike countitng the 12th book S3E9.png|And heeeere comes Twilight Sparkle! Twilight puting thee tead down S3E9.png|12 books! Twilight walking towards Spike S3E9.png Twilight 'That's not that many' S3E09.png|Twilight certainly picked a comfortable seat to stand upon! Spike 'How are you supposed to read' S3E09.png|That's quite a lot of books. Twilight 'Princess Celestia obviously thinks' S3E09.png|Getting comfy. Twilight looking at her cutiemark S3E9.png|Very snug pillow. Twilight 'have assigned them to me' S3E09.png|Some tea could come in handy while reading so many books. Twilight "I'm not planning on letting her down" S3E9.png|Determined Twilight. Spike 'I hope you're not planning' S3E09.png Twilight levitating the book to her view S3E09.png|Twilight is telling Spike that he can take a little break if he wants. Twilight 'why don't you take the day off' S3E09.png Spike 'Really' S3E09.png Twilight 'are gonna keep me busy' S3E09.png|Let's get started. Spike thinking S3E09.png Spike 'things I've been dying to do!' S3E09.png|Spike seems amazed by all the books. Spike with the list S3E09.png Spike reading the list S3E09.png|Spike's long list of things he wants to do. Spike licking his nose with his tongue S3E09.png|Touch my nose with my tongue. Spike checking S3E09.png|Check! Spike 'Play bongos on my belly' S3E09.png|Play bongos on my belly. Spike playing bongos on his belly S3E09.png|Drummer Dragon. Spike smelling his feet S3E09.png|Smelling my feet Spike 'Done!' S3E09.png|He actually enjoyed that? The list S3E09.png|Spike's list of things to do. The blank part of the list S3E09.png|The last thing on Spike's checklist. Spike 'That didn't take nearly' S3E09.png|Done already The hot air balloon chase S3E9_Cherry_Berry_giving_hot_air_balloon_rides.png|Spike is probably wondering why Cherry Berry, an Earth pony with fruit as her cutie mark, is giving hot air balloon rides with Twilight Sparkle's balloon. Spike_walking_towards_balloon_S3E09.png|She stole that balloon. Spike hits a pole S3E9.png|Losing focus already, Spike? Spike dizzy S3E9.png|This what happens when one hangs with Derpy for too long. The rope coming loose S3E9.png|Can't tell if rope is loose, or episode title is in face. The hot air balloon rope floating away S3E9.png|Rope is moving. That should mean something. Spike_sees_balloon_flying_away_S3E09.png|Wait! Spike reaching for the rope S3E9.png|Uh-oh! Some baby dragon is in big trouble right now. Spike_wants_balloon_to_come_back_S3E09.png|Come Back!! Spike running after balloon S03E09.png Spike_runaway_balloon_S3E09.png|Runaway Balloon! Spike_towel_in_face_S3E09.png Spike_sorry_S3E09.png Spike_misses_rope_S3E09.png|Noooooo!!! Big_McIntosh_putting_bags_into_wagon_S3E09.png Spike_falls_to_wagon_S3E09.png Big_McIntosh_notice_wagon_gone_S3E09.png Big_McIntosh_notice_wagon_S3E09.png|Where's it goin'? Spike_getting_closer_to_the_rope_S3E09.png Spike_getting_closer_to_the_rope_another_angle_S3E09.png|Another Angle Spike_sees_someone_in_the_way_S3E09.png|Oh, yes. Granny_Smith_going_to_eat_apple_S3E09.png Spike_thinking_what_to_do_S3E09.png Spike_trying_to_stop_wagon_S3E09.png Granny_Smith_sees_wagon_S3E09.png|That was too close. Spike_sees_rope_again_S3E09.png|♪I believe I can fly♪ Spike_finally_grabs_rope_S3E09.png|I got you! Balloon_floats_down_Everfree_Forest_S3E09.png|Eeyits Twahlaht Sporkle's ballewn! In the Everfree Forest Spike with the rope S3E9.PNG|Spike, tying the rope to a branch. Spike confident S3E9.png|There, that should do it. The Everfree Forest scenery S3E9.png|A nice, clear green area in the Everfree Forest... Spike near a rope S3E9.png|Don't worry, Spike. Spike's ears flop down S3E9.png|It's okay to be... alone? Spike hair and body raise up S3E9.png|[[wikipedia:Shaggy Rogers|''Zoinks!]] Spike looking to his right S3E9.png|Time to panic? Glowing eyes peering out of the forest S3E9.PNG|Spike feels like he's being watched. Spike nervously looking around S3E9.png Spike walks back from the bush S3E9.png|Spike has been engaged in a Pokemon battle! Spike sniffing the air S3E9.png Spike holds his nose S3E9.png|Okay, who did that awful smell?! Spike on the ground S3E9.png Spike pondering about what he tripped on S3E9.png Smelly gas filling the air S3E9.png The sight of a Timberwolf S3E9.png|A wild Timberwolf appeared! Timberwolves growling at Spike S3E9.png Spike gasping S3E9.png|Gasp! The timberwolves and Spike S3E9.png Spike running away from the Timberwolves S3E9.png Spike running from the timberwolves S3E9.png Timberwolf crouching S3E9.png The timberwolves chasing after Spike S3E9.png Spike running away S3E9.png Spike clenching his teeth S3E9.PNG Spike hits a wall S3E9.png|And he slams straight into a rock wall. Spike looking at the cliff S3E9.png Spike very scared S3E9.png|Spike is cornered by the Timberwolves. Spike scared and flattening himself against the cliff S3E9.png Spike holds his nose while surrounded S3E9.png Spike holding his nose S3E9.png Timberwolf taunting Spike S3E9.png|Spike...you DO realize you can breathe fire, right? The timberwolves about to eat Spike S3E9.png The Timberwolf hit by a rock S3E9.png|It gets hit by a ROCK! Now Filly Rarity would think that's really lame... The timberwolves looking at Applejack S3E9.png "Come get me, you big goons!" S3E9.png|Good thing that Applejack is here. Spike shaking in fear S3E9.png Spike noticing Applejack S3E9.png Applejack telling Spike to run S3E9.png|Applejack distracts the Timberwolves. Applejack getting ready to kick a rock S3E9.png Applejack kicking a rock S3E9.png A timberwolf looking at the rock S3E9.png A rock hitting the timberwolf S3E9.png One angry timberwolf S3E9.png|I'm asleep and a Timberwolf is on my head. All in a day's work. The timberwolves growling at Appejack S3E9.png Spike running S3E9.png Applejack running from the timberwolves S3E9.png Applejack looking back at the timberwolves S3E9.png Applejack looking ahead S3E9.png Branch S3E9.png Applejack thinking S3E9.png|Applejack gets an idea. Applejack running bravely S3E9.png|She sure is a fast runner! Applejack about to bite the tree branch S3E9.png|How do ya like mah new mustache? Applejack with the branch S3E9.png|Taking a page from Fall Weather Friends The first timberwolf in pieces S3E9.png Second timberwolf looks to the camera S03E09.png|Now Timberwolves can break the fourth wall? Timberwolf looking to the side S3E9.png|That looks like it hurt Applejack running away from the Timberwolf S3E9.png Applejack looks away and closes her eyes at the remains S3E9.png Spike talks to Applejack S3E9.png Spike "you saved my life!" S03E09.png|You saved my life! Spike's eyes grow big S3E9.png|When it comes to scary places, Spike looks ''very innocent. Spike clutches Applejack's mane S03E09.png Applejack "saw the balloon floating by" S03E09.png Spike embarrassed S03E09.png Timberwolf ressurecting S3E9.png|The Timberwolf is not yet defeated. Assisting Applejack Spike walks Applejack home S03E09.png|Balloon has been returned: Mission Accomplished! Spike "what chores? I'll do them!" S03E09.png Spike "it's the least I can do!" S03E09.png Applejack "that's what friends do for each other" S03E09.png Applejack "it's not necessary" S03E09.png Spike under an apple basket S03E09.png|Spike has a new hat. Spike and Apple Bloom washing pig S03E09.png|Spike is ready to help wash the pig. Wet and soapy Apple Bloom S03E09.png|Nice beard, Apple Bloom. Spike, Apple Bloom, and sparkly pig S03E09.png|Piggington is clean Apple Bloom talking to Applejack in the piggie den S3E9.png Applejack sees Apple Bloom leave S03E09.png|Cutie Mark Crusaders water skiers! Yay! Spike "allow me to assist you further!" S03E09.png Spike hugging Applejack's leg S03E09.png Spike makes a mess baking pies S03E09.png|Spike "helping" to cook. Applejack and Granny Smith wincing S03E09.png Spike thinking of a method to get the eggs S3E9.png|Those eggs are in a very peculiar location. Granny Smith winks at Applejack S03E09.png Spike clumsy with the mop S03E09.png Applejack "I can take it from here" S03E09.png Spike about to bow down to Applejack S3E9.png Spike "my honor and my duty" S03E09.png Spike presenting a note S3E09.png|The Noble Dragon Code is official. Spike concerned about Twilight S03E09.png Applejack and Granny Smith in messy kitchen S03E09.png|Spike didn't really do a good job... In the library Spike "it won't be the same" S03E09.png Twilight Sparkle seen reading a book S3E9.png|Twilight, focusing on her book. Twilight "mm-hmm" S03E09.png Spike talks while Twilight reads S03E09.png|I don't think she's listening to you, Spike. Spike "for the rest of my natural born days" S03E09.png Spike cries over leaving Twilight S03E09.png Becoming Applejack's assistant Applejack and Granny Smith proud of their hard work S3E9.png Applejack and Granny Smith "REALLY?" S03E09.png Spike tells Applejack about how important the dragon code is S3E9.png Spike "your wish is my command" S03E09.png Applejack groans S03E09.png Spike excited about seeing Rarity S03E09.png|Spike excited to show Rarity his pie. Rarity looking at pie S3E9.png|There's what looks like a pie on my table. Rarity this pie S3E9.png|Is this pie even a pie? Rarity ugh! S3E9.png|"Ugh!" Applejack's head points to Spike S3E9.png|Pretty please. Spike feeling proud S03E09.png|Spike with his cute little smile. Rarity looking nervous S3E9.png Rarity uses her magic S3E9.png A bit of the pie is eaten S3E9.png|The... pie. Rarity ok ok do this S3E9.png|Ok, you have to do this Rarity. Rarity here we go S3E9.png|Here we go. Spike is happy that Rarity's eating his pie S3E9.png|Spike eagerly awaits Rarity's opinion. Rarity looks disgusted at the pie S3E9.png|It's even more burnt than her parents' cooking Rarity gag reflex S3E9.png|That unpleasant gag reflex. You look good when you're chewing... S3E9.png Rarity that's enough S3E9.png|That's enough pie for one day. Rarity don't see this S3E9.png|Hope Spike won't see this. Rarity about to puke while Spike talks to Applejack S3E9.png Rarity it was delish S3E9.png|That was delish. Spike "have some more" S03E09.png|"Aren't you gonna have some more?" Rarity had a big lunch S3E9.png|"I, had a big lunch." Spike "it's ten in the morning" S03E09.png|"It's ten in the morning." Rarity I mean breakfast S3E9.png|"Err, Breakfast!" Rarity big breakfast S3E9.png|"A big breakfast." Rarity what was that S3E9.png|"What was that all about?" Rarity hearing story S3E9.png|Listening to Applejack. Rarity joyous squeal of delight S3E9.png|Joyous squeal of delight! Rarity adorable cuteness S3E9.png|Adorable cuteness. Rarity give for somepony S3E9.png|"Oh, what I wouldn't give to have somepony..." Rarity in my debt S3E9.png|"Forever in my debt!" (Hmm, Applejack isn't sure what to to think of Rarity's expression) Rarity organize S3E9.png|"I'd get them to organize my closets." Rarity give me pedicures S3E9.png|"Give me pedicures." Rarity help me with S3E9.png|"Help me with my sewing." Applejack "not that helpful" S03E09.png Spike in a pile of soap bubbles S3E9.png right there, Spike.PNG|Right there, Spike :D ... Rarity wide eyed cuteness S3E9.png|Wide-eyed cuteness. Rarity Applejack saved Spike S3E9.png|"Applejack saved Spike's life and now he has to serve her forever." Rainbow Dash question honesty S3E9.png Rarity however did you S3E9.png|"How ever did you come up." Rarity engenius S3E9.png|"With that ingeniously woven." Rarity sarcastic toward Rainbow Dash S03E09.png|"Intricate plot line?" Rainbow Dash "puh-lease" S03E09.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash what was that S3E9.png|Uh...what was that? Spike bringing some pipes S3E9.png|Count on Spike to destroy most of the things that he touches. Rarity just how S3E9.png|How...? Rainbow Dash winks at Applejack S03E09.png|So AJ, how's that novel you've been working on? Rainbow Dash "a huge tower of rocks" S03E09.png|Rocks! Rocks everywhere! Rarity can he do this S3E9.png|How did Spike end up doing this? S3E09_Rock_Tower_1.png S3E09_Rock_Tower_2.png S3E09_Rock_Tower_3.png|That's quite a tall rock tower! S3E09_The_Tower_is_done.png S3E09_RD_having_regrets.png|Uh-oh. S3E09_RD_Topples_the_Tower_1.png S3E09_RD_Topples_the_Tower_2.png S3E09_RD_Topples_the_Tower_3.png S3E09_RD_Topples_the_Tower_4.png|Rocks are painful... S3E09_RD_Topples_the_Tower_5.png S3E09_RD_Topples_the_Tower_6.png|Wow! S3E09_RD_Topples_the_Tower_7.png|Great job there, Dash! S3E09_RD_Topples_the_Tower_8.png|Oh no! S3E09_RD_Topples_the_Tower_9.png|Nevermind. It missed. S3E09_RD_Topples_the_Tower_10.png Rainbow Dash cross eyed dazed S3E9.png|Cross eyed, dazed, and looking cute in the process. Rainbow Dash after the rock S3E9.png S3E09_That's_enough_for_Today_1.png S3E09_That's_enough_for_Today_2.png S3E09_That's_enough_for_Today_3.png S3E09_That's_enough_for_Today_4.png S3E09_That's_enough_for_Today_5.png S3E09_That's_enough_for_Today_6.png S3E09_That's_enough_for_Today_7.png S3E09_That's_enough_for_Today_8.png Spike panics about being a noble dragon S03E09.png Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy look at Spike S3E9.png Spike jumping off a pile of rocks S3E9.png Spike landing on Applejack S3E9.png Spike scratching Applejack's back S3E9.png Applejack liking the scratching on her back S3E9.png Applejack trying to talk to Spike while he is scratching her back S3E9.png Spike scratches Applejack more S3E9.png Spike and Applejack favorite song S03E09.png Spike and inflated Applejack S03E09.png|Do you need help breathing? Spike flattened in the bush S3E9.png Spike "as you wish" S03E09.png Forming a plan Applejack thinking up S3E9.png|Honestly thinking of something. Applejack semi-evil intention S3E9.png|Hehehe, this will scare the focus out of her. Applejack startles Twilight S03E09.png|Twilight senses a disturbance. Twilight who's there! S3E9.png|Who's there!? Applejack and Twilight S03E09.png Twilight back in order S3E9.png|There back in order. Twilight wide eyed attention S3E9.png|Really Twilight...trying to kills us with those wide eyes. Twilight serious wait! S3E9.png|"Wait." Twilight big what S03E09.png Twilight oh that S3E9.png|Oh, that. Applejack walks up to Twilight Sparkle S3E9.png Applejack dilated pupils S3E9.png|If Applejack can make her pupils dilate at will than the whole world will stop revolving. Twilight remembering that S3E9.png|Remembering it now. Twilight maybe a little S3E9.png|"Maybe a little." Twilight this is dragon code S3E9.png|"But this is Dragon Code we're talking about." Twilight to a dragon S3E9.png|"Surely you know how important the Dragon Code is to a dragon." Twilight but there's S3E9.png|"But there's." Twilight one other way S3E9.png|"One other way." Twilight has a plan S03E09.png Spike counting blades of grass S03E09.png|Counting blades of grass Applejack explains the plan to the Mane 6 S3E9.png Pinkie's plan S3E09.png|This plan sounds crazy enough to work. Pinkie with mustache S3E09.png|I'll wear this mustache Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash gasp S03E09.png Twilight and Rarity gasp S03E09.png|It's not what it looks like! Honest! Pinkie Pie mustache S3E9.png|"Can I still wear the mustache?" Pinkie Pie moustache S3E09.png|What is it with this show and mustaches? Staging a fake Timberwolf Mane 6 put plan into action S03E09.png Applejack "everybody get it?" S03E09.png Rarity got it S3E9.png|Got it. Rarity standing by S3E9.png|Standing by, Pinkie is asking a question. Pinkie with mustache 2 S03E09.png|Pinkie mustache you a question Rarity good I guess S3E9.png|Good no mustache, I guess. Pinkie kicks party cannon away S03E09.png Rarity oh whatever S3E9.png|Oh whatever Pinkie. Rarity clearing throat S3E9.png|"Ahem." Rarity we'll all ready S3E9.png|"We are all ready." Rarity "ready to play our parts" S03E09.png Rarity cuteness cardiac arrest S3E9.png|OOH!! Too much cuteness! Results in cardiac arrest!! Rarity "ready to play yours?" S03E09.png Rarity show us S3E9.png|"Show us." Rarity your best S3E9.png|"Your best." Rarity damsel in distress move S3E9.png|"Damsel in distress move." Applejack is an unconvincing damsel in distress S03E09.png|Applejack isn't a very good actress. Rarity absolutely horrendous!! S3E9.png|"Absolutely horrendous!" Rarity ok this needs S3E9.png|"Ok this needs." Rarity serious work S3E9.png|"Some serious work!" Rarity now first S3E9.png|"Now first!" Rarity lift this fore leg S3E9.png|"You must lift your foreleg up." Rarity to your forehead S3E9.png|"To your forehead." Rarity like so S3E9.png|"Like so." Rarity sadly interrupted S3E9.png|Sadly, Rarity is interrupted. Rarity Spike is here S3E9.png|Spike's here. Applejack wink S3E9.png|*Wink* Rainbow Dash winks at Applejack 2 S03E09.png Rainbow Dash here it comes S3E9.png|Here it comes. Rainbow Dash roars like a timberwolf S03E09.png|Rainbow Dash used Roar. It's super effective! Rainbow Dash working well S3E9.png|Work is going well. Rarity doing her part S3E9.png|This is the! Worst! Possible! Thing! Rarity perfectly acted S3E9.png Rarity all done S3E9.png|There, all done. Rarity like that S3E9.png|"See. Like that." The fake timberwolf S03E09.png Twilight heh needs some tweaking S3E9.png|Heh, it needs a wee bit of tweaking. Twilight not now S3E9.png|Oh not now Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash laughing S03E09.png|So bad it's good Rainbow Dash not amused S3E9.png|Why you make me stop laughing? Rainbow Dash almost forgot! S3E9.png|Oh! Almost forgot to stay in character. Spike frightened S3E9.png|Frightened! Applejack nailed it S3E9.png|Yeah! I nailed it. Applejack help me S3E9.png|"Help me!" Applejack and fake timberwolf S03E09.png|Rarity was right, this DOES need some serious work Spike isn't convinced S03E09.png|Really? Applejack pause S3E9.png|Huh? Twilight he's not buying it S3E9.png|Ehhhhh, he's not buying it. Rainbow Dash & Fluttershy wide eyes S3E9.png|Double the awesomeness. Double the cuteness. Spike calls fake timberwolf fake S03E09.png|You expect me to buy this malarkey? Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy high-hoof S3E09.png|The roar was pretty good! Applejack and Spike smell timberwolf breath S03E09.png Applejack no...it's real S3E9.png|No Spike...it smells real! S3E09_Twilight_out_of_nowhere.png S3E09_Twilight_Panic_1.png|Abandon thread! S3E09_Twilight_Panic_2.png Attacked for real Real timberwolves appear S03E09.png Applejack timberwolves S3E9.png|REAL Timberwolves! Howling timberwolves S03E09.png S3E09_Getting_chased_Again_1.png S3E09_Getting_chased_Again.png S3E09_AJ_Running_up_the_Pile.png|The Rock Tower was a smart idea after all! Applejack pushing boulder on timberwolves S03E09.png S3E09_AJ_pushing_a_Boulder.png|Wait, Why are you using a big rock? S3E09_AJ_destroys_Timberwolves.png|Oh well. Just as good. Spike gives Applejack a thumbs-up S03E09.png|Nice one, Applejack! S3E09_AJ_no_sweat.png S3E09_AJ_slides_down.png Applejack ow! S3E9.png|"Ow!" S3E09_Timberwolf_Reconstitution_1.png|This can't be good. Spike cute expression S3E9.png|"Uh oh." Says the cute dragon. S3E09_Timberwolf_Reconstitution_2.png S3E09_AJ_Stuck_for_REAL.png|The feeling of real dread sets in. Applejack still stuck S3E9.png|"I'm really stuck!" S3E09_Timberwolf_Reconstitution_3.png S3E09_Timberwolf_Reconstitution_4.png S3E09_Timberwolf_Reconstitution_5.png|Sharp, wooden teeth it has! S3E9_king_timberwolf_1.png|Big, green eyes it has! S3E9_AJ_is_stuck.png S3E9_king_timberwolf_2.png|Nothing can withstand the might of - DEVASTATOR! S3E9_AJ_being_breathed_on.png S3E09_About_to_be_Attacked.png S3E09_Just_Forget_About_Me.png|Save yourself, Spike! S3E09_Spike_saves_AJ_1.png S3E09_Spike_saves_AJ_2.png S3E09_Spike_saves_AJ_3.png|NO! S3E09_Spike_saves_AJ_4.png|I'll save you! No matter what! S3E09_Spike_saves_AJ_5.png|What can you hope to accomplish with just a pebble? S3E09_Spike_saves_AJ_6.png|Spike just pulled a David vs Goliath. S3E09_Spike_saves_AJ_7.png|Epic Disbelief ensues. S3E09_Spike_saves_AJ_8.png S3E09_Spike_saves_AJ_9.png|Great shot, kid! That was one in a million! S3E09_Spike_saves_AJ_10.png|A surprisingly strong stick given how thin it is. Timberwolf give me a minute S3E9.png|Give me a minute. S3E09_Spike_saves_AJ_11.png S3E09_Spike_saves_AJ_12.png S3E09_Spike_saves_AJ_13.png S3E09_Spike_saves_AJ_14.png|Applejack is free! S3E09_King_Timberwolf_Explodes_1.png|Choking on a tiny pebble, coughing and hacking S3E09_King_Timberwolf_Explodes_2.png|Then exploding, they might not rhyme but S3E09_King_Timberwolf_Explodes_3.png|They're quite possibly~ The dumbest ways to die Talking to Spike / epilogue Main 5 concerned for Applejack and Spike S03E09.png Rarity "you were actually stuck" S03E09.png Applejack commends Spike S03E09.png Spike blushes S03E09.png Applejack talking to Spike S3E9.PNG Spike "what was that all about?" S03E09.png Applejack talks to Spike with other Main 6 S03E09.png Applejack calls Spike noble S03E09.png|Awh,shucks. Spike "sounds good to me" S03E09.png|My pleasure. Main 5 all is well S03E09.png|Glad, everything is back to normal. Applejack and Spike hoofbump S03E09.png|Brohoof! Twilight back in the library S03E09.png|Twilight's bad habit of reading in the dark. S3E09_Reading_in_the_Dark.png|If this keeps up, she's gonna need glasses. Spike brings a lantern for Twilight S03E09.png|Spike knows it's not good to read in the dark. Spike Hugs Leg.png|Ooooooh. I Love you too. Promotional material Promotional Spike at Your Service sticker.png Category:Season 3 episode galleries